


Champagne Problems

by HaruandMe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruandMe/pseuds/HaruandMe
Summary: "My mother's ring is still in my pocket."Modern AU SasuSaku
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Champagne Problems

Outside of the balcony, there are two women standing there while spinning a glass of Dom Pérignon.

"This pain wouldn't be forever, forehead. It'll pass."

Sakura sighed and simply answered,

"We're not in that type of relationship. We're just friends. I told you that a thousand times."

Well that's what she wanted to believe, but sometimes the heart wants what it wants. Maybe she has to learn to not put her heart on her sleeves, is her true emotions to him really that obvious?

"And how many times I see my best friend hurt over this 'just friend' thing? More than thousands!"

"Isn't it too late, pig? They just announced his fiancé. Yes, I understand he didn't choose to be with her, all these are just arranged and I can't just ruin an important occasion." as she sips her glass.

"So, you give up? Just like that huh?"

"..."

"That's not the Sakura I know."

"Guess I'm not as strong as you think, Ino."

Ino don't mean to sound apathetic, she was just surprised that after all these years they haven't expressed their feelings to each other. They both are just blind, but it's obvious for everyone that they are in love. Just how long can they keep this to themselves and will it all be too late for them to be together now? She knows that Sakura was not ready but to see her in this state, she just can't stand it. As if now, Ino thinks it's best to just stand beside her and comfort her in this cold silent night.

The party was lively, but Sasuke can't help but feel unhappy. He was also surprised that this turned out to be his arranged marriage ceremony. He didn't even know about this arrangement. He was speechless. To make the night worse, they announce this in front of her, the woman he secretly was in love for years. He might not know much about feeling but seeing her face when they state it, he can see her expression turn to be sad.

'Is this going to be the end? Will I ever get a chance to say it now? I never meant to wait till now.'

"Teme! Hoi Sasuke! Are you even listening?"

"What is it now Naruto?"

"You should tell her now. They just declare and you still have time to make things right or forever hold your peace. I know you have feelings for Sakura, and she also shares the same way about you too, everyone knows this but both of you just kept being stubborn."

"What should I say now? It's not like I can say 'Hey I'll turn off the arranged engagement and let's run away from here!' it's not that easy."

"Trust me your parents will understand and they will definitely love her! Look, she's at the balcony. You should talk to her. I'll distract Ino so you two can sort things out." Naruto grabs his arm and forces him to walk to where Sakura and Ino are.

"Hey ladies! Mind if we interrupt? Sasuke here wants to talk to Sakura about something. So I'll accompany Ino for a while. Have fun you two!" Before Ino complained he quickly took her back to the party hall with him.

An awkward silence surrounds them. It's either going to be like this forever or ether one of them must break this tension. Sakura hold her breath,

"Congratulations, Sasuke."

"For what?"

"Your engagement. She would be a lovely bride. You know, I envy her and I wish I was her. I catch feelings for you, my best friend. I always imagine how it feels to hold your hand while dancing and stand side by side with you, but I was never ready to tell you my feelings for all these years. I hope in another lifetime you are the one so I don't have to watch you go. I know, it sounds like a champagne problem, it's an important issue. " She blabbered.

The liquid courage helped her confess what she really wanted to tell him. The mask has slipped. He was shocked to realize that she indeed shares the same feelings as him. Should he take this chance? It was now or never.

"Sakura. To be my fiancé, the person must wear my mother's ring and see…"

He put his hand on his pocket to take something, it was a ring.

"My mother's ring is still in my pocket. And if I have to confess I have you picture in my wallet. It's from our picture during university graduation. You are the one that I fell for not her, only you."

He holds her left hand and slips the ring on her ring finger. "I'm sorry for everything. To put you into this mess."

"Sasuke…you were never a burden to me. We'll figure it out somehow."

"We'll figure it out together."

The champagne may be lukewarm now, but their hearts are now warm and fuzzy.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! It's V again. First of all, thank you for reading! I just have the urge to make this when I was listening to Taylor Swift's "Champagne Problems".
> 
> I know that this obviously has a LOT of plot holes and the characters might be too out of characters but this is all that I can offer :"D! I also make an art for this because why not? I put it on my twitter (Lazybones_V) if you want to see it~!


End file.
